


Rain Makes The Flowers Bloom

by chillywilly8888



Series: Rain Makes The Flowers Bloom [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillywilly8888/pseuds/chillywilly8888
Summary: Yixing gets back home late one night and finds a shivering boy shielding from the rain in front of his door. He takes the boy inside and promises to help him get back to his daddy.





	Rain Makes The Flowers Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by prompt #32 adopted from 1001 Tales Fic Fest. This is a chaptered work and is still in progress. It becomes more mature and possibly triggering in later chapters so please read all tags and notes carefully but for now we good.

The sun was high in the sky and shone brilliantly through the trees in a national forest only a two-minute walk away in between the homes of two families who were a little down on their luck. Painter and occasional sculptor Yixing Zhang goes and sits in his favorite tree near the playground area every time he has a block to think and find inspiration. He also does other things like hike, canoe, or even interview passerby's about anything and everything. But his block has been so serious lately that he's been visiting his favorite tree every single day for the past two weeks, lost in thought, lost in music, lost on Earth. He can't quite put his finger on it but it's not an ordinary block. Something's missing. From his life? But he's content now. He has a successful-ish gallery in downtown. His house isn't big or luxurious but it's quaint. His lifestyle isn't carefree but all his needs are being met. . . Almost all of them anyway. Does he want a relationship? Sure, but he's not suffering without one. What could possibly be missing? Today he'll just people watch from his tree. Maybe seeing the kids and their tired parents will bring him something – anything.  
On that same playground, recently widowed father Junmyeon Kim and his only son, five-year-old Kyungsoo, are visiting for the seventh time since his recent layoff. There's really not much else to do. The nearby ranger's station has free wifi for Mr. Kim to do some job searching, Junmyeon was successfully able to coax the workers at the daycare with his handsomeness and charm to give him a refund to save money, and wasting money and health at McDonald's every day for Kyungsoo's social life was certainly out of the question. But after a whole week, visiting the park instead of prospective job opportunities was going to slow him down. Luckily, he has up to a year's worth of living expenses saved up, Junmyeon isn't one for taking risks, so his and his son's well-being are secure for now. But it won't last forever.  
'Maybe tomorrow I can start location scouting. I'll have to bring 'Soo with me. Thank God we taught him manners before. . . [sigh]'.  
In that moment, Junmyeon slouched back on the bench. His shoulders and eyes too tired to lift him up any longer. The sun felt warm. Her kisses beckoned him into a peaceful slumber as hot tears ran down his supple and pink peach cheeks.  
'Mmmm he's cute.' Yixing thought as he rested his head against the trunk. 'He's been coming every day with his kid lately, I wonder if he's okay. Aaahhhhh his kid is adorable. I bet he got his looks from his mom. And he seems so sweet, gentlemanly, and well-tempered'. Yixing fell asleep as well.  
On the playground, Kyungsoo was happily playing with a four-year old girl he had befriended in these recent days. He was usually pretty shy and quiet, but the girl, Wendy, was nice and came to him and asked him to play, so he was more than happy to find a friend. Today, Wendy's older brother Baekhyun came with his mom and sister to play and meet his sister's new 'cool friend'. Kyungsoo was shy and reserved at first. Baekhyun seemed loud and obnoxious. Wendy is nice and gentle. But after a few minutes, they grew on each other. Baekhyun is very loud, but he's also very fun and nice like his sister. Less than an hour later, the three became thick as thieves.


End file.
